


On your body in a Nightmare

by Quinn_Oct



Series: Liar's Paradox [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dream Demon, Dreams, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Possession, there's only one tho, why do the tags seem so dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Oct/pseuds/Quinn_Oct
Summary: It took the male’s face on its newly formed hands, caressing the soft skin while controlling the urge to kiss the other awake.It will get its fill later, after all, it shifted into its victim’s greatest desire.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, sort of?
Series: Liar's Paradox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	On your body in a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this @ 1am in the morning on a phone. Listen to Red Velvet's Monster 10/10 song

Creeping closer, the creature was by the foot of the male’s bed. Long black appendages trailing along the layered fabric. It smiled, the shadowy figure slowly gaining features with each step. Its victim lay vulnerable, asleep inside the attic.

A cat’s low purr, a curtain’s silent flutter, the moon’s soft light, and the male’s steady breathing - everything was going according to plan. It smirked when it gained its mouth, its eyes gleaming with anticipation when it saw its prey’s face.

Soft charcoal hair prettily disheveled contrasting his porcelain complexion, long eyelashes shut tight and low breaths signifying a good night’s sleep. He looked exquisite,  _ divine _ .

His looks could rival that of Snow White, the fairest one of them all.

Too bad he was in the wrong fairytale.

Gently sitting down on the covers right beside its sleeping beauty, it could barely contain itself with its excitement. Its body was forming, clothes materializing, and suddenly all physical sensations became slightly tangible to it.

_ ‘Not yet,’ _ it thought,  _ ‘not yet.’ _

It was hungry, ecstatic with gluttony, a lust for greed. Its target was gorgeous, and soon he will be too.

It took the male’s face on its newly formed hands, caressing the soft skin while controlling the urge to kiss the other awake.

It will get its fill later, after all, it shifted into its victim’s greatest desire.

The raven stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open with the daze of sleep still hanging above him.

** “Akechi?” ** his prey drawled out slowly, glazed grey eyes squinting closer to the one who disrupted his sleep. He tried to sit up.  ** “What are you-“ **

A finger pressed to his slightly dry lips, Akechi shushed the other quietly, glowing eyes motioning to the cat who was asleep on the table, much to the other’s surprise.

He wasn’t fully awake - that much is clear, for he thinks he’s seeing Akechi with irises glowing in the moonlight. Before he could scrub his eyes awake, the intruder took his wrists in his hands in a firm grip, slowly and gently pushing him back to his bed.

Akechi looked unreal,  _ ethereal _ , with the luminescence of the night perfectly highlighting his features. Akechi smiled, one that is flirty, playful, and everything foreign in the brunette’s face. A surprise, but a welcome one.

** “This is a dream, enjoy it.” ** the strange detective said, face inching closer to the other’s face. Questions of  _ 'hows' _ and  _ 'whys' _ immediately flashed his mind, yet it all vanished when sweet lips pressed against his.

In the haze of midnight, the blur of a dream, he closed his eyes and indulged into the treat, kissing back to the other’s delectable lips.

Reflected in the mirror was the form of Akechi slight distorting: small black cracks and patches riddled his skin, obsidian smoke steamed out of his body, and a vibrant honey gold glowed from his eyes.

The predator caught his prey.

The creature smirked into the kiss, satisfied yet not satiated, before sinking into the arms of its victim, ghostly figure merging into the body of the sleeping raven.

* * *

** "Kid, I won't drive you to Shujin if you miss your train." **

His eyes fluttered open, the tousled black bird's nest on his head adorably sticking up in all directions. The teen stretched his body, bending his limbs in different ways til his stiff joints crack. A cat jumped on his bed, black tail a pendulum swishing back and forth.

** "Wake up, sleepyhead. Did you forget that it's Monday today?"  ** Morgana meowed, scolding the other while simultaneously licking his paws clean. Before he could even get a word out, the feline already jumped back from the bed and proceeded to go down the wooden stairs.  ** "Get dressed already. I'll be waiting downstairs." **

He left.

The student sat up from his bed, eyes scanning his silent space, observing every inch and detail of the attic. Fingers contracting and relaxing, he stood up and reached for his folded uniform. His hands hovered above the handrail, fingers hesitantly dancing along the wooden rails. He went down the cafe and made a beeline to the bathroom, the owner wordlessly pouring a cup of coffee on the counter upon his ward's arrival.

A minute turns into two, two turns into five, and five turns into fifteen; yet no teenager emerging from the bathroom. Sojiro sighed, drying his hands into a towel before walking towards the small door, patting Morgana on the head before knocking.

** "You okay in there? It's been fifteen minutes." **

No immediate response.

The man grew concerned, expression slowly contorting into worry as his knocks became louder and increasing in number. Before he could ask again, a muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

** "I'm okay, boss. I'll be out in a minute." **

Relieved, Sojiro muttered his usual  _ 'goodness gracious,'  _ along with his soft scolding of the teen making him worry. He quickly made his way back behind the counter, tying an apron around his waist.

Inside the bathroom, the teen stood in front of the mirror, staring directly in his reflection. He brushed his teeth slowly, taking the time to tilt his head in all the directions - as if familiarizing himself with his own face. Afterward, he cupped water in his hands and splashed his soaped face, the tips of his fringe dripping wet with the water. Water trailed down his cheeks yet he made no effort to dampen it with a towel, too focused on the image behind the glass.

** "What's taking you so long? You're going to be late!"  ** the feline meowed to complain, high pitched 'nyas' dampened by the door. He shook his head, turning to change his outfit into his school uniform.

Before stepping out of the small room, he glanced into the mirror, the thick frames of his glasses nowhere in sight. A sly grin made its way to his face, an intense gaze tearing through the reflector.

Irises glowed yellow instead of the usual gray.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Quinn_Oct) !! :DD


End file.
